


相声合集

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: 最近开始听dys相声，就在想如果skaters说相声会是什么画风每章一个节目，具体预警和cp（反正也就那几个）见Chapter开头20200704 第一段：《托妻献子》相声属于老艺术家们和dys，健康和幸福属于ydy们，如果有什么错，都是我的错
Comments: 2





	相声合集

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cp：豆x天 & 牛x天  
> （其实没什么cp相关描写）  
> 节目内容参考郭德纲/于谦 郭麒麟/阎鹤翔 高峰/栾云平版本的《托妻献子》，以及郭老师常用的一些段子  
> 另加了一些自己写的包袱  
> 词句如和相声节目有雷同，纯属我抄传统段子和dys  
> 一切错误属于我！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以下摘自百度百科：  
> 《托妻献子》是传统对口相声节目。  
> 主要情节为对友谊的谈论。整个节目围绕中国俗语“一贵一贱，交情乃见；一死一生，乃见交情；穿房过屋，妻子不避——得有这托妻献子的交情”展开，对生活中对朋友不忠诚、不真诚的人进行了辛辣的讽刺。

**CROI（Cross Talk on Ice）大阪公演**

**相声《托妻献子》 表演者：ysjx（逗哏） yycm（捧哏）**

**+返场小段《吃晚蚕》 表演者：ysjx yycm jby**

H-ysjx

U-yycm

J-jby

_报幕：下面请您欣赏相声《托妻献子》表演者ysjx yycm！_

_（观众疯狂鼓掌 有观众上前送礼）_

H：非常感谢大家的支持

U：谢谢大家

H：您看这送了这么多礼物，我们也很感动

U：无以为报

H：其实咱也说过很多次了，大家买票来看我们演出，就很给面子了，不用再破费买礼物

U：对，是这样

H：您买了呢咱们也用不上

U：这怎么说呢？

H：赞助商不许啊

U：也是这道理

H：所以我说您呢，就别买这么些礼物了

U：别浪费这钱

H：直接把钱转给我们就行

_（观众：吁——）_

U：瞧您这德性

H：好了好了，不开玩笑，咱先做个自我介绍

U：让您大伙儿了解了解咱们

H：我呢，叫羽生结弦

U：大名鼎鼎的羽生老师

H：在花滑届呢勉强算是有那么一丁点儿成就

_（观众疯狂鼓掌）_

U：您太谦虚了

H：在说相声方面还是一个新人

U：这倒是真的

H：我旁边这位，嚯，更了不得了

U：您过奖

H：宇野昌磨，宇野老师，真正的老艺术家

U：这可不敢当

H：您这P分不是挺高的嘛

U：那也比不上您啊（抄手）

_（观众：吁——）_

H：这些呢都不重要，今天当着您大家伙儿的面，我要说的是，我和宇野老师的交情，那可是这份儿的（竖大拇指）

U：对，咱俩关系好

H：人这一辈子不能没有朋友

U：没错儿

H：您别看后台那么些个称兄道弟的，那都不如咱俩关系近

U：咱俩确实交情深

H：咱俩比那些人都亲近

U：哦？

H：那些自称什么什么好兄弟好闺蜜BFF的，都不行，得像咱俩这样。我和宇野老师呢，咱俩不仅是兄弟，就连咱俩的太太

U：也是好兄弟？

H：就是同一个人

U（同时）：对……您等等？？

_（观众：吁——）_

U：您把这话说清楚了，咱俩的太太怎么就是同一个人了

H：不是吗？

U：您太太——嗨我都被您绕进去了，您这根本就没结婚呢，对象都没有

H：哦——您这么一说我想起来了

U：这都能忘吗

H：对不住对不住，您看我这脑子

U：您可得清醒点儿

H：对对对。我刚才是想说，咱俩呢关系铁，我把您的父母当自己的父母孝敬，您也把我的父母当成亲爹娘

U：这对，咱俩关系好，不分你我

H：所以您的太太呢——

U：还是我的太太。

H：好好，咱就不说这个了

U：这可得搞搞清楚

H：总之呢，咱俩就是好兄弟好朋友

U：是

H：台下的各位朋友们呢，您也都有朋友，谁没朋友呢是吧

U：对对

H：但是交朋友呢，您得长住了心

U：哦？

H：得特别特别地要注意

U：注意什么呢

H：这交朋友可有讲究了，中国有句古话说……

U：您等会儿

H：怎么了？

U：中国有句古话？我咋不知道您啥时候中文那么好了？

H：嗨，这不是有人教我么

U：谁教您的？我也想请教请教

H：也不是外人啊，大家可能也都知道，咱们这位宇野老师呢，他的太太，就是刚才给大家表演节目那个大白脸儿，特别可爱那个

U：您这什么形容

H：金博洋金老师

U：对，金老师是我太太

H：金老师就是中国人。

U：哦……所以这话是他教您的？

H：哎对，没错儿

U：合着我说前天晚上我不在家，您一个人到我家去，一宿没出来，就是跟金老师学中国古话去了？

H：对！

_（观众：吁——）_

U：我就当是这样了吧

H：您别打岔呀，还听不听我说了

U：您说您说

H：咱刚才说，这交朋友可有讲究，中国有句古话叫“一贵一贱，交情乃见；一死一生，乃见交情；穿房过屋，妻子不避。“得有这托妻献子的好交情。

U：一贵一……哎您说这一大套啊

H：嗯

U：我这中文不如您好，这种文绉绉的话听不太明白

H：那我给您解释

U：您说

H：先说这头一句，一贵一贱，交情乃见

U：好

H：拿咱俩举个例子

U：就说咱俩

H：咱们现在身份都发生了改变

U：怎么变了呢

H：我，羽生结弦，不再是花滑运动员了

U：那您是个啥呢

H：就是个无业游民吧

U：哟呵

H：大学呢也没考上，工作呢也没找着，举目无亲，无朋无友，入不敷出，朝不保夕

U：这惨的

H：住在一平米的房子里

U：您这住马桶里呢？

H：就是打个比方嘛，就说我这条件很差，非常凄惨了

U：行吧

H：还被人骗钱导致欠债一亿日元

U：好——嘛

H：您说这日子还怎么过下去

U：这是没法过了

H：我也是这么觉得的，想着干脆死了算了，就到了马路上看看有啥办法能死了

U：瞧您这何苦呢

H：这时候，您来了

U：哦，我来了

H：您宇野老师也不是花滑运动员了

U：哦那我是个啥呢

H：大资产家，爱知首富！

U：嚯！

H：几十个跨国集团的董事长，有的是钱

U：那我够厉害的

H：住在天王寺的豪宅

U：我这不爱知首富么，怎么跑大阪来住了

H：您在全国各地都有豪宅！看心情换着住，最近您就爱住大阪

U：成吧

H：这天王寺的豪宅，哗，那可是规模宏大

U：您给形容形容

H：光卧室就有60米乘以30米

U：我这是睡冰场上呢

H：您也像现在一样养狗

U：养狗好

H：158条！

U：这是养宠物还是开狗厂

H：豪宅大嘛，有足够的地方遛狗

U：合着天王寺的地皮全给我养狗了

H：雇了200个厨子伺候您

U：这是伺候我还是伺候狗呢？

H：一人负责一条狗，还剩42人伺候您

U：好嘛

H：总之您就是非常有钱！

U：我看是钱多烧得慌

H：有钱嘛，就是可以为所欲为

U：好

H：就说我现在非常落魄，在马路上想着寻死呢，这么有钱的您则是开着丰田的超跑就从我身边经过了

U：您等会儿，丰田的超跑？我都开超跑了怎么还丰田啊？

H：您公司不让咱说别的品牌啊

_（观众：吁——）_

U（笑）：哦对，这事儿赖我

H：人家的跑车都是双开门，您富贵超群啊，门比较多

U：那我这是几开门？

H：您这丰田的跑车是158开门的

U：您说的这是新干线吧？新干线都没这么多门

H：您看我这都嘴瓢了，我是想说，您这跑车是15.8开门的，您就开着这15.8开门的跑车——

U：您再等等，我问您个技术性问题

H：您这人问题怎么那么多呢

U：这15.8开门的点八，是怎么来的？

H：高科技嘛！有钱，啥都行！

U：得，您说啥就是啥吧

H：您开着这15.8开门的跑车，经过我的时候看到我了，您就把车停下来，门一开，您就从车上下来了。您穿得可富贵了！

U：我穿着什么？

H：上半身是金子做的西装

U：我倒也不嫌重

H：下半身穿着貂皮的裤衩

U：真不环保，还热得慌

H：钻石的鞋子，翡翠的帽子

U：得，您瞧我这品味

H：总之就是富贵逼人吧！您看到我了，来到我跟前了

U：得打个招呼

H：您就叫我：“哎哟！哎哟！お父さん？这不是お父さん嘛！”

U：哎哎，我怎么管您叫爸爸呢？

H：嗨呀，看我忘记解释了，在这个例子里呢，咱俩是发小儿，打小一起光屁股长起来的

U：发小也不管您叫爸爸呀

H：咱小时候玩超真实过家家，我演您爸爸

U：您蜡笔小新看得倒是不少

H：您叫我了，我就得回应啊，我一开始还没敢认呢，毕竟您这浑身富贵的，金西装貂皮裤衩钻石鞋子翡翠帽子……

U：您就别提这些了

H：但我多看了几眼，就把您给认出来了

U：毕竟是发小

H：“哎，你是——むすめ？”

U：等等，我怎么成女儿了？

H：我这不是演爸爸吗？

U：那我也得是您儿子呀？

H：这可是您自己说的。

（观众：吁——）

U：好嘛，在这儿等着占我便宜呢。但我怎么就成女儿了？

H：您小时候长得漂亮，别的小孩说您像小女孩儿，就让您演女儿了。

U：您说是就是吧。

H：您看我这落魄的样子，就问我：“你怎么混成这样了啊？”我这眼泪就下来了：“别提了，一言难尽……”（擦眼泪）

U：这是真惨

H：我就把情况一说，您说我这样儿的，搁别人，谁稀得管？

U：人情凉薄呀

H：但您不一样，您是真正讲义气的人

U：哦，我怎么样

H（学U）：“好了，别说了，这事儿兄弟我管了。”

U：我也真厚道

H：您从口袋里掏出一沓银行卡来，搁在手里头（理扑克牌状）

U：我这干啥呢

H：卡太多了，得找找

U：可真是钱多

H：找出一张来，直接塞给我：“兄弟，这卡里有一亿五千万，你先把债还了，剩下的拿去做点小生意，好好过日子，啊，不够再来找我。”

U：这是太够义气了

H：就像这样的，那是真朋友。这就是“一贵一贱，交情乃见”。

U：哦——这条明白了。那后面的呢？

H：接下来是“一死一生，乃见交情”。

U：您也给解释解释？

H：还是拿咱俩来举例子

U：嗯好

H：这回场景变了，我不是无业游民了，您也不是首富了，咱俩就是……都是普通的大学生吧！

U：好，大学生

H：您呢，一个人去京都玩儿

U：我够勤快的

H：晚上您得回家呀，不然您家里那狗想您想得吃不下饭

U：这可没有

H：那就是您想您家的狗，您吃不下饭

U：好吧

H：现在是下午16点59分，您刚到JR京都站3号站台

U：怎么着

H：您要坐的车在19号站台

U：那赶紧跑着去啊

H：17点整发车

U：那是来不及了，等下一班吧

H：可是您急啊，您就想了一歪招

U：什么招

H：从铁轨中间穿过去！

U：这也太危险了——不是，3号到19号，这隔着多少站台呢！就一分钟，就算从铁轨中间穿，爬上爬下的也也来不及啊

H：但您就觉得来得及！

U：我咋这么缺心眼儿呢

H：正好，这不巧，被开来的电车给撞了。

U：也是不意外

H：不过万幸，撞得不严重

U：这真是幸运

H：身体还在京都站呢，脑袋飞到关西机场去了

U：合着我是被はるか直接撞到终点站了

H：而且您这是违规穿越轨道导致的事故，可没有赔偿金

U：没被JR公司起诉要我赔偿就不错了

H：可不是，把人家车头撞得血糊刺啦的，驾驶员心理阴影都出来了！不过您也没法赔了，您这不都身首分离了么都

U： 我也是惨

H：也是巧了，您的好朋友我那天正好从仙台回大阪，就在关西机场落地，刚下飞机，从停机坪往航站楼走，就看到“咻——”一个圆滚滚的东西飞过来了，好巧不巧就掉在我脚边。

U：够巧的

H：我一看——嚯，这不是我兄弟宇野昌磨吗！您的脑袋怎么滚到这儿来啦！

U：都是缘分

H：我正抱着您的脑袋发傻呢，工作人员就来告诉我了，说京都站出了车祸啦，您的身子在京都站，头飞到这儿了

U：这头飞得也够快

H：您家里，您的父母，老祖父，您弟弟，您家的狗，都等着您回来吃饭呢！您说出了这档子事，谁去您家送信去？

U：哦，这是难开口

H：您老祖父年纪那么大了，听到孙子的身子在京都站头飞到了关西机场——

U：您甭说这头了！

H：万一老人家悲伤过度，一个跟头厥过去了，谁来负这责任？

U：这事是麻烦

H：您家的狗才这么点大，万一受了惊吓得了狂犬病

U：——狂犬病？这得不了！

H：总之，跟您家人报信这事儿是个苦差事，您说对吧

U：这没错

H：去问一圈朋友，谁愿意揽这吃力不讨好的事？也就是我，把这活儿应下来了

U：您讲义气

H：我抱着您这头——

U：别说头了！

H：能不说吗？我能不说吗？您的身体还在京都站等着您呢！

U：我闭嘴吧

H：我呢就坐上はるか

U：这车撞完我还正常开呢

H：开到半途，查票的工作人员来了

U：坐车是得有票

H：我就拿出两张票来

U：两张？

H：工作人员也纳闷啊，“先生您就一个人，怎么有两张票？”

U：就是啊

H（指旁边）：“包里还有一个头呢！”

U：……我就不该问！

H：坐到京都站，领了您的身子，把头缝上去，拿棺材装了，到您家报信儿，给您安排后事，这些事儿都是我给您办的！

U：那我真是谢谢您了

H：这就叫“一死一生，乃见交情”。

U：是这么个意思。

H：“穿房过屋，妻子不避”，这个好理解

U：您给说说

H：就是说呢，以前的老思想里，外人来家里拜访，这女眷和孩子就得躲着些，要避嫌

U：这我知道

H：但咱俩交情深，所以我上您家去，您的太太和孩子该干啥干啥，不用避开

U：您不是外人

H：最后这个“托妻献子”最复杂了

U：您讲讲呗

H：这个托妻献子呢——哎咱还是晚上回去再讲吧

U：别介，您就在这儿当着大家伙的面讲，让我们也都学习学习

H：不不不，这我说了，怕您生气

U：我生什么气呀，您说就是了

H：我真说？

U：您说

H：您不生气

U：我不生气

H：您——真不生气？

U：真不生气！

H：那我就说了

U：您快说吧

H：还是拿咱俩举例

U：说咱俩的事儿

H：您现在不是22岁的花滑运动员宇野昌磨了

U：那我是？

H：您还是搞花滑的，但您已经42岁了，退役有些年头了

U：哦

H：但您的粉丝还是不少

U：承蒙大家错爱

H：有一天就有一位老粉丝找上您了

U：哦？

H：那人穿得西装革履，非常正式，一开口就“Shomaska啊……”

U：您等会儿，这哪国人啊？

H：毛国人！

U：成，您继续

H：这人就跟您说，“我呢，代表我国一个贵妇团体而来。”

U：这厉害了

H：“我的委托人们，都喜欢您好多年了，是您的忠实粉丝”

U：多谢您嘞

H：“她们想请您去毛国，专门给她们演出，为期十年”

U：十年？！这也太久了吧，我在日本待着挺好，算了吧算了吧

H：人家当然不白请你去，这个（搓手指）当然得给足了

U：再足也不去，十年，我有病啊

H：每个月给您……算了也不说卢布了，知道您算不过来

U：呵呵

H：每个月给您开的基本工资是一亿日元！

U：一亿？！

H：人有钱啊，贵妇团体嘛

U：真是钱多没处花

H：您放心，如果您去了，不亏待您！每天只要您工作一小时就好

U：……这群人是傻子吗，我这都42了，也跳不动了啊

H：不需要您跳！粉丝嘛，人家看着您的脸，就满意啦！

U：也是冤大头

H：还给您置办一套豪宅，再雇十个日本厨子专门伺候您！可不能短了您的吃喝

U：想得真周到

H：全套游戏设备都给您备齐了，wifi刷刷快，而且那时候您打游戏已经没有区域限制了，用不着挂VPN！

U（心动状）：这——倒是不错

H：您要是乐意呢，偶尔还能接点商业活动什么的，出场费也是只高不低。逢年过节还给您红包，年终双薪，您要是做得好，每个月工资还给您往上浮动15.8%

U：您是和这数字过不去了

H：您就说这条件怎么样！

U：条件是真好！

H：您去不去！

U：反正在日本也没啥事做……我去！

H：但您可想好了，您这群粉丝开了一个条件

U：什么条件？

H：不许带家属，而且十年间必须一直待在毛国，不许回日本探亲

U：这什么条件！……您等会儿，在这个例子里，我有家属吗？

H：给您问着了，就在这个代理人来找您的一个小时之前，您刚结婚！

U：我42岁，刚结婚？

H：这是您之前自己说的呀

（观众：吁——）

U：得，我刚结婚

H：您太太呢——拿别人举例也不好，就还是说金老师吧

U：他也42了？

H：不，他22

U：怎么22呢，我和他不一样大么

H：这不是举例子嘛，在这个例子里，您42，他就是22

U：好吧

H：哎哟，您这太太长得真叫一个zun啊，脸蛋白嫩嫩的，这身段，这屁股（舔嘴唇）——

U：您这还馋上了是怎么着？（叉腰）

_（观众：吁——）_

H：总之，您就是刚结婚，娶了这么一位年轻貌美的金老师

U：结果马上就要走，不许带家属？

H：没错儿

U：为什么不许带家属？

H：人委托人就这么规定的。再说了，那毛国天寒地冻的，您舍得金老师过去受冻吗，那么嫩的一个人，冻坏了怎么办？

U：金老师一哈尔滨老爷们儿，怕冻？

H：在这个例子里，他就怕冻。

U：那就——把他托付给我父母和弟弟照顾。

H：不行

U：怎么不行？

H：在这个例子里，您没父母弟弟，也没别的亲人

U：我咋这么惨？——那就托付给其他朋友——

H：不行，在这个例子里，您人缘很差，众叛亲离，没亲人没朋友，放眼全日本，全亚洲，全世界，全宇宙吧，您都没人可以托付，唯一一位好兄弟就是——不才区区鄙人，我。您说，您这个白嫩嫩的小新娘子，您是托付给谁呀？

U（假笑）：那就——托付给您呗

H（假笑）：那托付给我——您放心吗

U：呵呵，放心（微笑）

H：放心，您就别这表情呀

U：废话，我能放心么，就您这德性！

H：我怎么了我？在这个例子里，我25，您的新婚太太金老师他22，他那个年纪我这个岁数，人嘴两张皮，反正都使得。舌头根子底下压死人，有的会说不会听，我跳进淀川也洗不清，我得顾全（拍自己脸）这个呀

U：您要这么想，倒是好人了

H：我是要脸面的人呀！我什么身份，我可是羽生结弦，我敢对您太太干什么呀！我也怕那什么咔嚓咔嚓（用手比划照相机），对吧，这到时候一上报，我这og金牌的脸往哪儿搁？

U：您这么说也有道理——只能托付给您了！

H：我得照顾嫂子呀！

U：等会儿，您25他22，您管他叫嫂子？

H：他22，可您42啊，您就是我大哥，我不得叫他嫂子？

U：倒也对

H：您是去毛国逍遥了，赚大钱了，我得帮您照顾嫂子啊，赶紧开车奔您家去

U：干什么呢

H：把嫂子接出来，方便照顾

U：接到您家去？

H（义正词严，摆手）：不行不行！他那个年纪我这个岁数，人嘴两张皮，反正都使得。舌头根子底下压死人，有的会说不会听，我跳进淀川也洗不清，我得顾全（拍自己脸）这个呀

U：说得像真的似的

H：找个别的地儿，我给嫂子租个房！

U：哪儿呢

H：大家都知道金老师喜欢时尚，咱得找个方便的地段

U：这没错

H：就在梅田那块儿！大丸梅田！

U：那是好地段，他喜欢

H：大丸梅田往东北五百公里

U：那得到群马了！

H：在群马县的山区，哎呀那是好地方啊

U：那也太偏了

H：弄了一栋大别野！给金老师搁那儿，前边是湖，后边是沙地，左边是悬崖右边是峭壁

U：有这种地方吗！

H：您就甭管了，总之是个好去处，四季如春空气清新

U：都沙地了还四季如春呢

H：保护金老师的安全呀！平时他一个人住那儿，那些个生活用品日用杂物谁来送啊？

U：谁啊

H：兄弟我啊！开着车，到地儿把货卸下来，整齐地摆在门口

U：都买什么了？

H：柴米油盐酱醋茶，鸡鸭鱼肉蛋糖奶，糖果饮料小食品，牙膏牙刷沐浴露，大金链子小手表，古驰驴牌小背包……

U：您这也够周全的

H：人家金老师要呀！嫂子给我发LINE，“yuzu哥哥我想要这个表“，发来一链接再发几个绵羊emoji，您说我怎么办，我能拒绝吗

（观众：吁——）

U：也是，是他喜欢的东西，就是这称呼挺牙酸的

H：那怎么办，您说买不买

U：这得买

H：买好了摆在门口，兜里掏出一百万日元来搁在信封里，紧着门缝底下塞进去

U：这门缝够宽的

H：“嫂子，我是羽生，东西给您放门口了，回头您自己有空出来拿一下，我呢就不进去了“

U：别介，兄弟，把东西搬进去呀，就金老师那小身板，您让他一个人搬？搬完了再坐会儿，喝口水再走呢

H：不行啊！我哪能进去呀？

U：怎么不行？

H：他那个年纪我这个岁数，人嘴两张皮，反正都使得。舌头根子底下压死人，有的会说不会听，我跳进淀川也洗不清，我得顾全（拍自己脸）这个呀

U：这样啊

H：怎么样，好哥们吧

U：好好好

H：过一个月，还得去呀

U：您辛苦

H：把东西买好了，开着车再给嫂子送去，到那儿门口摆好了，柴米油盐酱醋茶，鸡鸭鱼肉蛋糖奶，糖果饮料小食品，牙膏牙刷沐浴露，大金链子小手表，supreme新出的T恤……

U：您等会儿，古驰驴牌小背包呢？

H：人嫂子没要这个呀！人就要本月新出的T恤，为这个我还早起去店门口排队呢，您说我容易么我！

U：您是受累了！

H：摆在门口不敢进去呀，站在门口敲门，（挤眉弄眼）“嫂子，您要的东西给您摆门口了，我就不进去了……走了哦？真走了哦~”

U：兄弟别呀，您这也够辛苦了，进去坐坐呀

H（跳起来）：不行呀！他那个年纪我这个岁数，人嘴两张皮，反正都使得。舌头根子底下压死人，有的会说不会听，我跳进淀川也洗不清，我得顾全（拍自己脸）这个呀

U：您要不买个复读机吧

H：转眼之间过了两年了，我还是得每个月给嫂子送东西去呀

U：都靠您呢

H：开着车给嫂子送货，柴米油盐酱醋茶，鸡鸭鱼肉蛋糖奶，糖果饮料小食品，大金链子小手表，强生婴儿沐浴露，奶粉米糊小尿布……

U：您等会儿！——您等会儿，婴儿沐浴露？奶粉尿布？您买这些干嘛？

H：人嫂子要呀，我能不给买吗？老嫂比母，小叔子是儿，我要不帮他买，我就是不孝啊！——这回东西可多，一箱一箱的，我给摆在门口，砰砰砰敲门，“嫂子，东西还是给您摆门口了，我就不进去了……走了哦？真走了哦？不要我走啊？不要我走也得走啊~您别跑！小心孩子！”

_（观众：吁——）_

U：孩子？？

H：一着急我这口音都出来了，我是说，小心鞋子。嫂子那鞋子，都可贵了，不得小心点？

U：是得小心点。

H：总之呢东西给嫂子放门口了，我就走了

U：别，兄弟，进去坐坐嘛

H：不行啊！他那个年纪我这个岁数，人嘴两张皮，反正都使得。舌头根子底下压死人，有的会说不会听，我跳进淀川也洗不清，我得顾全（拍自己脸）这个呀

U（同时）：他那个年纪你这个岁数，人嘴两张皮，反正都使得。舌头根子底下压死人，有的会说不会听，你跳进淀川也洗不清，你得顾全（拍自己脸）这个呀——得了吧，我说羽生结弦您的这个（拍自己脸）还不如我的这个（拍自己屁股）呢！

H：您这话怎么说的！简断截说吧，这光阴似箭日月如梭，一下子十年就快过去了，马上您就要从毛国回来了，这会儿我怎么着也得进门去跟嫂子说说这事儿了吧！

U：您是得去送信

H：我开着车，到了大别野门口，下车，掏钥匙开门

U：合着他有钥匙呢！

H：门打开了，我进去了，进去之后一看呐，您太太金老师正给孩子喂饭呢

U（抓住H）：孩子？

H（挣脱）：看他那悠闲样儿我急了，“别喂了！听说了吗？那小子快回来了！“

U：那小子？

H（模仿J）：“知道了！那又怎么样啊？你们兄弟的事儿，和我有什么关系？

（自己的语气）“和你怎么没关系了？咱得想个辙啊！”

（模仿J）“哼，我才懒得掺和呢！——眼下主意倒是有一个，你呢先去买点药，等那小子一回来，我就把药给他煎好，端给他，‘大郎，该喝药了’，他一喝，你冲他胸口踹一脚就是了。”

（自己的语气）“你这是什么主意？他是我兄弟你丈夫，咱能这样吗？”

正说着呢，有人推门进来了，八岁的大儿子进来了

U：还有大儿子！

H：这不就是大儿子吗？都上小学了

U：刚才喂饭那个呢？

H：是小女儿，才几个月呢

U：您等会儿，我出去了十年，没回过家，大儿子八岁？

H：虚岁，虚岁

U：谁家孩子虚八岁？

H：您就甭管这些细节了！

U：呵呵

H：大儿子进门看到我就叫：“お父さん~お父さん~”

U：倒是和我一个叫法

H：我就生气了，“叫什么叫！再叫出人命了要，知道了吗！乖宝宝你听着，过些日子咱家里来一人，个子呢比我和妈妈都矮，挺墩实的。头发乱乱的眼睛倒是很大，鼻子有点塌，像是整容失败。”

U：我这长得也是够磕碜的

H：“你得管他叫爸爸，管我叫yuzu叔叔，知道了吗？叫错了我把你撕吧撕吧喂给钢蹦大钞，听见没有！”

U：您再嘱咐嘱咐小女儿？

H：小女儿才几个月，还不会说话呢

U：这倒是安全

H：到了您回来的日子，我开着一辆丰田，带着嫂子和您的俩孩子

U：还得强调是丰田

H：您公司给的任务嘛这不是？我就开着丰田到关西机场接上了您

U：这回不止一个头了

H：把您接回来，开到您最爱的那家烧肉龍音，点上这么一桌好菜，您往上座这么一坐，左边是您的太太，右边是您俩孩子，对面是我这好兄弟，您这娇妻爱子、人财两旺，没有我这兄弟，行吗！

U：您的意思，我还得谢谢您？

H：您这话说的就见外了，以后咱这朋友还得交呢！

U：得交？

H：得交！

U（用扇子打H的头）：我交你个头！

H：您怎么骂人呢！

U：废话！我还打人呢！孩子（又打一下）哪儿来的？

H：啊？

U：这俩孩子，哪儿来的！

H：您糊涂啦！您一出门就是十年，回来一看家里多了俩东西，您应该高兴呀！

U：多点桌子板凳养蜂箱的我高兴，多俩孩子，（又打一下）我能高兴吗我！

H（叉腰）：您怎么老打人呢！

U：我就问这俩孩子是哪来的！

H：您管哪儿来的呢，您这出门十年，回家就有俩可爱的乖孩子管您叫爸爸，多欣慰呀！

U：哪儿来的！

H：您这人脑子怎么就转不过弯来呢！我问您，您出国那年，多大了？

U：42。

H：您去了几年？

U：十年。

H：回国的时候您多大了？

U：52。

H：各位您想想，52了，五十而知天命，您这都知了两年了！毛国这天寒地冻的，还有一群东欧贵妇围着您，这损耗得多大……

（观众：吁——）

H：您这回来以后，万一您这能力……出了点什么问题。我怕您落了个那啥呀！

U：您甭说这些没用的，我就问您，孩子哪来的！

H：您非要问？也好，当着这么些观众的面儿，咱把话挑明了也有好处！

U：说！

H：刚才说了，您现在42十年以后回国了52，就算您回来当天就和您太太造了个孩子，转年孩子生出来了，您也53了。孩子养到成年，您也七十啷当了，指不定哪天就两脚一翘，西方接引驾返瑶池……我为了您这个好兄弟能有个人养老送终，我、（哭腔）我把自己亲生的俩孩子过继给您了！

U（愣住）：这——好兄弟，您——

H：您可倒好！（哭）不问青红皂白，您是对我连打带骂，（擦眼泪）我怎么对您——

U（拉住H）：兄弟我对不住——

H（哭）：有您这样的吗，交朋友我容易吗，您对得起我吗？

U：兄弟我错了！

H：当着这么多观众的面儿您打我，您不问清楚就打我，不行，我不活了，我要从这儿跳下去——

U：别介，您别（拉住H）

H：我对嫂子还不够尽心吗？这十年我对嫂子多么孝敬，您呢，您对您太太问候过一句吗？

U：是我误会了，兄弟——

H：不要拦我！我要死去！

U：您冷静，是我不对——

H（推开U）：我要躺在冰上冻死，用冰刀割腕，我——

U：您刚才说的话我懂了！是我错怪您了，您别这样！

H：您明白了？

U：我明白了！孩子是您过继给我的！

H：是我没说明白！

U：不不，都是我错！

H：这孩子是我的！

U：兄弟我知道啦！

H：——您太太给我生的！

U：滚您的吧！

_（观众鼓掌，两人鞠躬退场）_

_（观众：再来一个！再来一个！）_

_（二人回来，开始返场小段）_

H：刚才和宇野老师一起给大家说了一段传统节目，《托妻献子》

U：对，经典的传统节目

H：有的朋友可能对相声这门艺术不太了解，听完之后觉得，这些人道德有问题啊，你羽生结弦怎么能没事儿就拿宇野老师和他的太太金老师开玩笑呢？朋友们，我们这也没有办法呀

U：都是为了艺术

H：相声是语言艺术，咱们不像什么电影电视剧，咱没有别的表现形式，只能靠两张嘴给您说，我们需要用最快的速度把您带进那个场景里去

U：对

H：我们只能拿自个儿说事

U：没错

H：我要是说，“在大阪府堺市的JR堺市站出门右拐有一幢二层的公寓，有位铃木先生住在这幢楼的202室，他的太太娘家姓小野，他们如何如何”，您还得费心去想那场景，就耽误了咱们节目的效果

U：是这样

H：我要是拿台下的观众说事儿，“第三排那位穿绿色T恤的先生，您的太太……”

U：这可不行

H：还没说完呢，台下就把冰刀扔上来了

U：多危险

H：所以我们只能拿自己说事了

U：也是必要的牺牲

H：我刚才说的那些什么宇野老师如何如何，他太太如何如何，那都是……

U：都是假的

H：都是真的

（观众：吁——）

H：正好，今天金老师也在咱们演出现场，和他的哥哥金杨老师合作，在我们上场之前给大家唱了一段二人转。现在咱们把金老师也请上来，咱们仨给大家再说几句，怎么样？

（观众：好！）

（jby上场，站逗哏位置，旁边依次为ysjx yycm）

J：刚才他俩的表演我在后台也听了，说得很好

H：您夸奖了

U：多谢您

J：其中关于我的事儿呢，您可别全信

U：那都是假的

J：多半不是真的

U：那就还有一小半是真的？

J：我喜欢时尚，这是真的

U：这没错

H：他确实喜欢

J：关于这一点呢，他俩（指Y和U）和我就不一样

H：我们跟不上您

U：没您时尚

J：其实说起来呢，咱们仨人里面，我总觉得他俩关系更亲近些

H：您想多了

U：没这回事

J：他俩认识得早啊，打小儿一起长起来的

H：这倒是

U：（点头）

J：现在住得也近，有时候吃完晚can（第二声）了羽生老师也来咱们家串个门

H：您等会儿，晚can（第二声）是怎么回事

U：不是晚餐吗

J：我说的是什么

H：您说晚can（第二声）

J：您就甭管了

H：行吧

U：您说得都对

J：有一天晚上，我做了一堆烤蚕蛹

H：那还真是晚蚕没错

U：那东西就金老师吃得来，咱俩（指H）都不行

J：还剩了一小盘，就放在餐桌上，打算当成夜宵，我就回屋做事儿去了。我刚进屋没多久，羽生老师来串门了

H：来找宇野老师聊聊天，打打游戏

J：俩人在餐桌旁边坐着，宇野老师就指着那盘烤蚕蛹跟羽生老师说，“你要是敢把这盘烤蚕蛹吃掉一半，我就给你一百万日元”。

U：我也是闲得蛋疼

J：羽生老师一听，好啊，虽然他俩都不想吃这东西吧，但既然有了赌注，就值得一试对吧？羽生老师把盘子端起来，mia mia mia mia，就把那盘烤蚕蛹吃了一半

H：我挺厉害的

U：您是厉害

J：羽生老师吃完了，就说，“我吃完了，一百万，拿来”

H：愿赌服输嘛

J：宇野老师笑了，“你以为我有一百万？钱都在博洋那里放着呢，我身上就一个钢蹦儿，喏，五日元给你。”

H：他耍赖

U：我也是没办法，身上确实没钱

J：羽生老师就不乐意了

H：这可不得么

J：就想了一法子，“Shoma你把剩下这半盘吃了，我也给你一百万日元”。宇野老师一听，好啊，能赚私房钱啊，就端起盘子，mia mia mia mia，把剩下那半盘吃光了。

H：他吃得更快

U：其实味道还行，就是心里感觉怪怪的

J：吃完了，宇野老师说，“一百万拿来”。羽生老师一笑，“嘿嘿，我出来串门，难道能带一百万现金？”

U：他也耍赖

H：是您先耍赖

J：羽生老师就说，“这样吧，既然你欠我一百万，我也欠你一百万，咱俩就扯平了，谁也不欠谁的”

H：是这个道理

U：没错儿

J：他俩都觉得这话没毛病，就乐呵呵地坐在那边聊天。过了一会儿，我从屋里出来了，看到桌子上盘子空了，可把我气得啊，“谁把我烤蚕蛹吃了！”

H：他是真生气

U：毕竟金老师爱吃烤蚕蛹

J：羽生老师多鸡贼啊，早把嘴擦干净了，宇野老师没注意，嘴边就还留着点儿烤蚕蛹的渣子。羽生老师就指着宇野老师说：“是他！是他！就是他！你看他嘴角还留着罪证呢！”

U：他太过分了

H：谁叫你自己不机灵

J：我当时也是气糊涂了，指着宇野老师就说：“你给我滚！今天不想看到你，yuzu不是你好哥们儿么。去他家里睡去！”

U：我去羽生老师家睡，那羽生老师睡哪儿？

J：那就让他在咱家睡呗

H：这我乐意！

U：滚吧您呐！

_（三人鞠躬退场）_

————

**注：**

**[1]天王寺** ：大阪市中心地标，富人区之一。

 **[2]超真实过家家：** 《蜡笔小新》里小新的朋友妮妮最爱玩的过家家游戏。

 **[3]はるか** ：JR的特急列车之一，起点为京都站，终点为关西机场，全场约167km。

 **[4]大丸梅田** ：位于大阪市中心的高级购物商场。

 **[5]淀川** ：大阪的主要河流之一。原句是“我跳进黄河也洗不清”，因为这里设定是在大阪演出，就把黄河改成淀川。

 **[6]42岁结婚** ：之前的综艺节目里有大师给yycm批命（？大概是这样吧），说他42岁结婚


End file.
